This Endless Love
by cullenlove13
Summary: Based on the song "Endless Love", Edward left Bella like in New Moon, and both of them are having trouble coping. When they eventually reunite, will everything be forgiven? All human!
1. Moving On Is Hard Enough

**Stephenie Meyer owns the characters, and the story is based off the song "Endless Love". Go easy on me... this is my first fanfic :)**

EPOV

The icy wind whipped against my face as snow poured down from the sky in a swirling white fury while I ran. This was horrifying weather. So why am I running around in it? I want to feel pain for what I've done.

Suddenly, I felt a presence run up from behind. Tanya. I scowled and whipped around to face her. It was no secret to me that she wanted a relationship with me. Usually I would let her down like a gentleman, but I was in no mood for that today.

My tortured face scared her. Her face fell a little as she began.

"Edward… You do know I want to help you, right?" she spoke nervously.

"No Tanya, I don't because are you sure you didn't just want Bella out of the way?" I questioned harshly.

"Of course not!" she yelled, looking slightly in shock.

Her face betrayed her.

"I can't believe you would play those games with me." I shot her a disgusted look. "Don't talk to me. Don't come near me. And DON'T try to find me."

And with that, I took off into the trees.

I ran for hours, trying to get as far away from civilization as I could. I wanted to die. I wanted for the pain to be over. Today was the day that marked the one month anniversary of my leaving Bella. I swore I was protecting her. Obviously, I never thought of how hard it would be.

_She doesn't know how much I love her._ I thought sadly.

I stopped running when I found a cave. I ducked into the dark, damp space. For the past month, I've been going crazier with every day.

_Bella._ Her smile, her laugh; It was all swirling in my head. I would never see it again. For the first time ever in my life, I began to truly sob.

And so, I sat in the dark, dismal cave, and let the misery take me.

BPOV

Edward. Edward. Edward. He was the only thing on my mind for the past month. Was it possible to love someone this much? Yes, it was possible, but also sadly pathetic.

I was nothing without my Edward.

Another tear dribbled down my cheek when I realized, _he wasn't mine anymore._  
I missed him with all my heart and he would never find out what he means to me. Ever. It seems such a sad thing, that he'd never find out.

Today marked the one month anniversary of he's leaving. I bet he didn't even realize. I doubt he even would care. He wanted to leave, and didn't want me with him. I remembered some of our better times together...

**One summer day**

_I was content, lying in Edwards arms in our meadow. Today had been a marvelous day. Swimming in the river, lying in the meadow, being with Edward, I couldn't have been happier!_

_"Bella?" Edward's silky voice brought me out of my thoughts._

_"Yes?" I smiled._

_"What are you thinking, right this very second?" He looked so serious, I had to giggle._

_"I was thinking of how much I love you... And how I'd really like you to kiss me right now?" My insecurities made my statement sound like a question, and my cheeks probably had a pink tinge to them._

_Edward put on my favorite crooked grin and picked up a flower from the ground to place behind my ear, into my hair. _

_"Your wish is my command." He smiled and leaned in closer..._

My ringing cell phone brought me out of my memory.

_Just at the good part_, I thought wryly.

My caller ID read "Angela". I flipped open the phone.

"Hello?" I sighed softly.

"Bella honey… How are you?" Angela sounded genuinely concerned.

"I… don't… know. I love him... His face is everywhere, his voice; his… love… is gone… forever…" I was having trouble forming sentences and I knew I couldn't hold back the crying too much longer.

"Oh, Bells, honey, you poor dear… Want me to come over? Or maybe I can call Jake?"

Ah. Jacob. The two of us were able to begin an unlikely friendship after Edward left.

Just thinking Edwards name made me want to cry.

"Angela, I need some girl time. Come over in a few?"

"Of course Bella, I'm getting in the car now!"

I smiled slightly. Bless Angela, the kind soul.

I stood up from my bed and walked over towards my computer desk. I was halfway there when I tripped and fell. Now, I'm generally clumsy. I fall often, and usually am hurt badly when that happens.

"Oomph!" I cried as I fell. "Stupid, clumsy fool." I grumbled.

I picked myself off the floor and looked to see what I had tripped on. I noticed a floorboard was bent upward.

_I broke my own floor? GOOD JOB, BELLA._

I bent down to examine the damage when I noticed something under the floor. Upon further examination, I gasped.

There, under my floor were Edward's CD, the plane tickets, and all of my pictures of him.

I raised my hand to my cheek to feel tears beginning to fall.

I curled up into a ball on the floor while my body shook with uncontrollable sobs as I thought about the man who would hold my heart captive forever, never to be released.

**Well? What did you think? Please review :)**


	2. The Path I've Chosen

EPOV

Five years to the day that I left her. My one, my only love, my Bella. How could I have left her? I thought I was doing whats best. My family is wealthy, and we have some shady people after us. Like when James abducted her... I swear I would've killed the bastard if he touched her anymore than he already had... I swore I was only protecting her. And even to this day, I've never found anyone who comes close to Bella in my mind. Its not like I've been with a lot of girls either, I'm no player or anything. But everytime, I envision Bella. Her creamy skin, beautiful voice screaming my name at her climax...

In any case, a lot has changed in five years, but not the way I feel for Bella. I've moved to New York, trying to get a start in the music career. I play the piano pretty well, and I don't think my voice is halfbad either. I moved here about three years ago with Alice and Jasper. Heck, I think they did it so I would come out here and get hit by a cab... on purpose. To this day, I'm still messed up about Bella. I can't go a day without thinking of her. To hell with that, I don't even think I could go an hour!

Tanya calls me up every once in a while. I hang up. Give me one good reason why I should talk to her? I certainly can't think of any. Five years and I still don't forgive that bitch. No reason for me to.

So, every day I merrily skip off to work singing show tunes and whistling because I am not heartbroken and I'm very happy! Yeah, well that's plain bullshit.

My jobs not all that bad, I play the piano in rehersals for the broadway production of Phantom of the Opera. I have to say, even if my life isn't all that happy, I love my job. Andrew Llyod Webber is a genius, and I love playing his music in shows. One day I may even want to be on the stage acting...

For now, I'm okay with where I am. Alice is a nurse, Jazz plays the sax at random clubs. Hehehe, Jazz plays jazz music...

"EDWARD!"

"Holy crap Alice, what is it?" I glanced at my sister as she barged into my room.

"Where's my blue cardigan? I can't find it and you were the last one to do laundry!" she demanded. She's short, but she really is a little spitfire.

"Geeze Alice, you sounded like the apartment was on fire."

"IT WILL BE IF YOU DONT FIND MY BLUE CARDIGAN!" I swore she would have shot fire out her eyes at me if I hadn't stood up out of my desk chair.

"My God, will you go take some PMS meds while I go look for your sweater?"

"CARDIGAN. And... yeah." She scurried off to the bathroom.

I chuckled at my sister and went to the laundry room.

After a few minutes of perusing through the wash, I decided the "cardigan" wasn't there. I sauntered into Alice and Jazz's room to look. My sister is unobservant and easily could have missed it.

I walked over to the dresser and opened Alice's drawer. I heard something crunch towards the bottom as I moved around clothes. I lifted a few shirts to investigate, and I gasped at what I saw. At the bottom of the drawer, I found a boquet of dead yellow roses, Alice's favorite flower. Tied to them with a blue ribbon was a picture of me, Alice, Jasper, and... Bella. We all were so happy in this picture. Her long brown hair was blowing in a slight breeze and her eyes were sparkling. The memories tied to these items flooded back to me. These yellow roses were a gift from Bella for Alice's 18th birthday, and this picture was taken by Emmett on one of the days we went to the beach for Jasper's graduation from high school. This ribbon was the one that she had tied to her hair on the day we met...

I felt my eyes become watery, and my vision blurred. Alice and Jasper weren't over Bella either.

I heard two sets of footsteps walk into the room, and I turned to face Alice and Jasper.

Alice had an annoyed look on her face. "Well? Did you fi-".

And then she saw my expression. The tortured look on my face had returned after these painful five years.

She looked down to see the flowers in my hand with the photo and ribbon.

Her eyes welled with tears. "Oh Edward..." She walked over to me and embraced me. Jasper came over too.

"Its okay," he said sniffling, "We'll make it right someday."

I hoped he was right.


End file.
